Finden Nemuh
by Voracious Comical
Summary: This is just made for humorous purposes. NO FLAMES!
1. Chapter 1

merlin: zup huneh rumembuh wen we humpt

cerrel: oh pls no

Madness happened until they see a barracuda.

merlin: cerrel get ur ass insid

cerrel: nuh

barracudda: UR DED

merlin: NOOO

Spongebob narrator: Maneeh howuhz laytehr.

merlin: CERREL cerrel where r u

The eggs are GONE.

merlin: HELL NUH wait what

But wait! There's one egg left!

merlin: yay imma nam u nemuh


	2. Chapter 2

nemuh: HOLYNIPPLES FIRSTDAYOFSCHOOL FIRSTDAYOFSCHOOL

merlin: nemuh pls (itz gunna suc)

nemuh: FIRSTDAYOFSCHOOLFIRSTDAYOFSCHOOLFIRSTDAYO

Thump.

merlin: NEMUH

nemuh: FIRSTDAYOFSCHOOL

merlin: i gotz u

Pull.

merlin: ho maneh streppes do i hav

nemuh: wut

merlin: ANSER MEH

nemuh: 3

merlin: NUUUUUU nvm

Then off they went to hell!

nemuh: BIE DAD

merlin: bie

fishe: hez goin to deh drop off

merlin: WHOOOOT DEH DROP OFF NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


	3. Chapter 3

nemuh: srry boiz i cant do it cuzza ma dad

merlin: NEMUH NOOO

nemuh: DAD

merlin: WHY U DIS STOOPID

nemuh: IM NOT STOOPID

merlin: U CANT DO THIS NEMUH

nemuh: i h8 u

merlin: D: ...

kid: HOLYNIPPLES NEMUHZ GETTIN AWAI

merlin: NEMUH

nemuh: DAAADD

merlin: NEMUUUUHHH

And now it's time for Merlin's journey to find Nemuh!

fishe: yo wazzup im durry

merlin: HAV U SEEN MAI BOI

durry: yo wazzup im durry

merlin: WTF

durry: i hav sort turm memry los

merlin: ... hell nuh

durry: can i help u

merlin: nuh


	4. Chapter 4

HOLY SH*T! A SHARK IS HERE NOW!

bruc: hllo

merlin: ...

durry: Yo WaZzUp Im DuRrY

bruc: im bruc lol i hav a club downtown

durry: HOLYNIPPLES A PARTY

merlin: i dont tink suh

bruc: WELL I D0

merlin: crap

Now they went off to the "party"!

bruc: BOIZ BOIZ

sharks: whut

bruc: we got compani

shark 1: me and mai boi wanna 8

shark 2: ME 2 ME 2 ME 2

merlin: o nippelz...

3... 2... 1...

DING!

The "party" started!

bruc: i wanna be a good boi

shark 1: me 2

shark 2: ME 2 ME 2 ME 2

A few moments later it was merlin's turn!

bruc: I WANNA HEAR A JOK

me 2 shark: ME 2 ME 2 ME 2

shark 1: I LUV JOKS

me 2 shark: ME 2 ME 2 ME 2

shark 1: dud wil u shut up

Then WAIT!...

_nemuh: DED_

merlin: NEMUH

shark 1: LOLLOLOL... i dont get 8

me 2 shark: ME 2 ME 2 ME 2

Now we leave on a CLIFFHANGER.


	5. Chapter 5

bruc: I NEVUH HAD A DADDEH **BAAAAAAAAAWWWW**

merlin: WTF DEEZ MARKINZ

durry: O LUK SHARKZ

merlin: NUUU gimme it!

durry: NU

BAM!

durry: owowowow...

bruc: u ok-... DATZ GOOD

shark 1 and me 2 shark: SUGAH

merlin: HOLYNIPPLES RUN

durry: AH

bruc: IM HAVIN GHOTI TON8

And the attack began!

merlin: g8 me outta heR

durry: ESKAPAY

bruc: HEREZ BRUCEEHHH

Then merlin and durry escape... but wait! A bomb...

bruc: IM OUT

shark: saem

me 2 shark: (you know what)

BOOMBOOMBOOM

In chapter 6 we discover where nemuh is.


	6. Chapter 6

Now we're focusing on nemuh, and he is in a fish tank.

SPLASH!

nemuh: DED... deddeh...

Bump.

nemuh: ? ... NIPPELZ A EVUL TIKI

Oh no! Nemuh has _no way out_! He's stuck!

3... 2... 1...

hooman: HLO LIL BOI

nemuh: AH

hooman: i kidnapt him lul

Then the evil human went back to his stinking job. Wait. Are these bubbles?

bubelz: HOLYNIPZ BUBBELZBUBBELZBUBBELZ

nemuh: ! ...

bubbelz: MAIBUBBELZ

pec: HEH LIEKZ BUBBELZ

nemuh: AHH AHH AHH

Who are these stranger fish?

3... 2... 1...

jok: BONJUR

nemuh: AAAHHH

blot: EAZEH BOI

Now nemuh has gotten to know the fish. Then a PELICAN came! And it was all "this this" and "that that"!


	7. Chapter 7

hooman: dis iz darluh

REET REET REET

nemuh: *WTF face*

hooman: *walks away* hublbulbh

blot: o darluh

nemuh: wut

There's a dead fish in the picture!

REET REET REET

ghoti: O UR IN TRUBL

nemuh: NU NU NUUUUU

Oh no! Nemuh gets STUCK!

nemuh: DED HELP

gul: shuddup kid

fish: ?

Who is this rugged fish?

nemuh: help pls

gul: nuh do it urself

nemuh: i haz a bad fin

gul: BAH HUMBUG

fish: U STOL DAT

gul: SHUDDUP

But wait! Nemuh has freed himself from the hellhole!

gul: noice

fish: YEAH BAYBEH

blot: u got a nam or wut

nemuh: im nemuh


	8. Chapter 8

merlin: nemuh... nemuh...

durry: u gon 8 dat

Merlin and durry are sleeping... but are stuck on an abandoned submarine.

merlin: huh

Oh dang.

merlin: whatz it say durry wake up

durry: im a natrel blu

merlin: GET UP

durry: freaks out

Double oh dang. The submarine is falling over.

merlin and durry: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

BAM!

durry: ew dusty

merlin: NIPPELZ THEMASK THEMASK THEMASK

durry: jUsT kEp SwiMmEn!1!

merlin: SHUDDUP

...

It's dark.

durry: oh look a lite

merlin: yes

But uh oh! It's an anglerfish!

merlin and durry: HOLYNIPZ RUUUUNNNN oh i mean, SWIIIIIIIMMMM

Fight fight fight! BAM.

merlin: YAASSSS OUI GOT DA BAD FISHE

durry: Lol u on a deit


	9. Chapter 9

jock: nemuh

nemuh: mmm

jock: NEMUH

nemuh: ?!

jock: excuzez moi folluh meh

Now Nemuh and Jock are going somewhere for something. But what?

blot, gurgel, and bubbelz: HWAYHWAYOHOAHWAYOHOH

nemuh: *wut face*

Oh look! Gul is here too!

nemuh: *extra wut face*

other ghoti: HWAHWAYAHOHOH HOO

Silence.

gul: stat ur nam

nemuh: nemuh

Now what?

blot: NEMUH I AM UR FATHUH COM JOIN MEH

nemuh: WUT.

blot: RING OF FIYUH HWAHWAYAHOHOHOHO

bubbelz: i luv bubbelz

dub: SHUDDUP

Zoom! Nemuh has just went through the ring of fire! Congrats!

gul: UR NOW SHARKBAT and u need 2 jam deh filtehr


	10. Chapter 10

durry: blablablabla i remember blablablabla

merlin (thinking): will this bish shuddup

merlin (IRL): yo wazzup im mer-

ghoti: boiz lets gedoudda here

merlin: … shid

durry: blablablabla

merlin: guezz wut… ur stoopid

durry: D,:

merlin: nvm

ghoti leader: turns into merlin with the boiz) we know u r but wut is she

merlin: EXCUZ MEH also i ned direcshinz

ghoti leader: heck off

durry: i forget SO I'M HAPPY NOW

merlin: :)

ghoti: :) butt stay awai frum jellyfishe


	11. Chapter 11

durry: woah scarry trench HELLOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO letz go

merlin: NONONONO oui go over

durry: nu thru

merlin: OVER

durry: THRU

merlin: OVER

durry: THRU

merlin: frig it, we goin over

durry: oh look lil jellyfishe AH IT STUNG MEH

merlin: DANGR

Oh no! There's more jellyfish too!

merlin and durry: !

But Durry on the other fin isn't scared.

durry: BOINGBOINGBOINGBOING

merlin: DURRY CUT DA CRAP ... oh wait THEY DONT STING U LETZ RACE

Swim! Swim! Swim! Merlin wins!

But where's Durry?

merlin: nippelz

Merlin to the rescue!

merlin: DURRY I SAV U

ZAP!

merlin: y i so stoopid (passes out)


End file.
